The present invention relates to a hinge for doors or windows, in particular for doors or windows with aluminium frames.
Hinges for doors or windows normally comprise a first, fixed, hinge element and a second, mobile, hinge element, articulated to one another by means of a pin. The hinges formed only by a first hinge element and the second hinge element are referred to as two-leaf hinges. In this type of hinge, the pin has a section that projects in cantilever fashion from the fixed hinge element and is thus subjected to bending stress. Hinges of this type have a relatively low loading limit, for example in the region of 100 kg.
In the case where the hinge has to ensure a resistance to a higher load, hinges with three leaves are normally used, comprising a bottom fixed hinge element, a central mobile hinge element, and a top fixed hinge element. Hinges of this type have a higher loading limit than two-leaf hinges, for example in the region of 150 kg. However, the difference in cost between hinges with three leaves and hinges with two leaves is quite considerable. With the solutions of current production, in the case where the hinge has to ensure a resistance to a load intermediate between the load of a hinge with two leaves and that of a hinge with three leaves, for example 110 kg, it is necessary to use three-leaf hinges.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hinge of the two-leaf type provided with a reinforcement kit that enables raising of the loading limit of the two-leaf hinge up to an intermediate level between that of normal two-leaf hinges and three-leaf hinges, for example in the region of 130 kg.